Miracle
by i Love Keisuke
Summary: A story about how KEISUKE is related to Kyoko's past...   Keisuke becomes a popular racer driver while Kyoko aspires to become a racer model.     *not good with summaries but please read it :
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: MEETING MY PAST

The dark skies are here again. It was so dim that cars need to use their lights to avoid accidents. The wind's cool whirl movement sends chill down to my spine. I can feel the dampness of the air as it touches the pale and stiff surface of my face. Most people hate the kind of weather I am experiencing now. The marks of rain slowly enclose me welcoming the lightning and small thunder that accompanies it. My heart feels so cold yet so at home. I long to be nowhere but my old warm bed. Living on my own really took the toll out of me. The feeling of never wanting to be in a situation and running way is what filling my mind now. The weather is not what making me cogitates like this but being simply coming back to the place where everything about me and my past was written.

My knees start to quiver as I walk down the bare streets. Even though I know the place where my "home" is located, I can't seem to bring myself to my destination. My feet seemed to have its own mind connected to my heart. I just follow the steps of my weary feet in these damp roads I am in now. The droplets of rain starts to pat my head, I looked back at the gloomy looking sky wishing that the temperature would not change. _The feeling of coldness makes me aware how alone I am, somehow it reminds me that I still feel something in my heart._ The droplets soon felt like bullets that pass through my back. Somehow it also felt like small knives that stabs me through my soul. I feel no hunger, no gladness and no warmth simply the feeling of coldness. Everything soon started to disappear from my eyes. It seemed like that they were being eaten away by the darkness that slowly captures me.

"Are you awake now? Are you okay? We are here at the hospital now. " these statements brought me back from my deep slumber. Slowly the light from ceiling and white painted walls summons me back to reality.

"I was driving alone when I saw you fainted across the road so I brought you here to the hospital. You've been asleep for almost three days now. The doctors said that you are malnourished and you dehydrated." I was surprise hearing this male's sweet voice. I felt his warm hand move across my cold forehead moving away the bangs that covered my tired eyes. As I slowly opened my eyes the sight of a striking young bachelor surprised me.

I saw the shock in his face as I quietly observed his face. It was as if he recognized me. Right then and there he gave me warm and tight hug that sent my body chills. I still couldn't comprehend what is happening when I suddenly felt weak again and lost my consciousness.

When I woke up, I felt like being in a very warm and cozy place. A feeling of being at home and safe is a sensation I felt long before. I felt reconnected to everything to that my body is feeling now. Energy is rushing through me now. The smell of a good food and fresh flowers brought me back to my senses. I realized that I am hungry no wonder I feel so light but not empty. Somehow I felt so serene and calm. Slowly I began to open my eyes. It wandered around the brown wallpapered room. It seeks for the existence of another person. I struggled moving because I did not notice the dextrose connected to my left arm. Forcefully I simply removed the equipment connected on me and walked away. I went to the direction of the door wanting to leave already but before I could even put my hand on the shiny doorknob I heard it click and it opened. A guy with a very warm smile welcomed me saying "so you're awake now"

He placed the tray of food which what seemed to be breakfast on the near by side table. Out of nowhere I felt his hand and strong arms on my waist and he carried me back to the bed where I was on a few moments ago. I felt like struggling but the energy that rushed through me seemed to have evaporated already. He took the tray and started looking at me happily.

"Don't you remember me?" asked the mysterious guy in front of me. He was putting food on the spoon getting ready to spoon feed me.

"No, I don't" I retorted coldly. Looking at the spoon he is placing in front of my mouth.

"How cold, I guess you never changed. You're still the cold and distant girl I knew from way, way, way before." Replied the mysterious guy before me as he chuckled at the end of his statement and looking at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked calmly as I tried to remove the tension in my voice and shoved his arm away from my face.

"I am someone from your past. It is good that I brought you here to my home KEIKO before someone else recognized you and mistaken you for your twin sister. It may have caused her a scandal if other people saw you lying on the streets under the pouring rain" answered the young handsome guy as he gently caressed my face.

"Let me go" I squealed in anger. I grabbed his hand held it away from my face. I can easily crush his bones if I am feeling fine but now I can feel no strength in both of my arms.

"Luckily you haven't regained your monstrous strength. I feel so sad you couldn't remember me, your childhood hero, friend and savior" replied the now pouting guy in front of me. He let out a smirk when he saw me examining his face.

"I'll feed you since you've been sleeping for a week already. I envy you have all thee time in the world. You feel very weak because you haven't eaten in those days. You only had dextrose to support you. Knowing you, you couldn't last even a single day without eating anything if you were awake. I'll chew on the first bite so you would know that this is not poisoned." He added as smiled at me again with his gentle smile. Feeling so weak and weary I knew I needed food. My stomach grumbled when I smelled the aroma of the coffee and omelet on this food tray. He laughed at me again. I simply ate the things that he gave me.

Shortly after eating he helped me in lying down again. He looked at me with very caring eyes. He covered me with blanket and just looked me and then he suddenly reached for my forehead and gave a little peck in there with his smile erased from his small face.

"You need more rest. You looked very tired when I found you on the streets I wonder what happened to you. Sleep more. Just shout for someone if you need help in anything. Someone will help you later when you feel much better just relax okay. You are safe here." He assured me.

I grabbed on his shirt as he turned around leaving me. He pulled my hands and wrapped it around his waist. I let out a gasp due to my surprise.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"I am KEISUKE you silly girl!" he whispered as he removed my hands and pointed his index finger upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Connecting to the present

Being upset by my current body strength I knew I couldn't do anything but wait until I regain my strength. I wished there was a way for me to be strong quickly and escape this pent house. The view of the skyscrapers surrounding the serene room made me aware of my location. Being in these kinds of places gives the sense of freedom but not right now. Somehow I don't sense danger but it doesn't seem like I am also free. The feeling of being intoxicated can describe my feelings. Not knowing the identity of the person who picked me up from the streets really is getting to my nerves.

As days pass I am starting to recognize the people that cater to my needs here. There is a maid that brings me food, another two that helps me bathe and fixes my clothes. They make sure I wear good clothes, they're all designer clothes. There is also someone who fixes my hair and make up, I don't accept his help though. Nobody touches both my hair and my face. A butler comes in everyday to ask me for things that I might want or need.

Days seemed longer and soon my I regained the strength that I lost. The maid dressed me up with a black dress and high heel that brought wounds to my petite feet. I knew that I wouldn't be able to escape them wearing those skimpy garments. So I waited for the two maids to be gone and I tore the lower portion of the dress which revealed my long skinny legs. The black shorts that hid my undergarments could also be seen but I don't mind. Looking at my reflection in the huge mirror I felt quite confident. I knew that I have to do something with my hair that almost reached my knee. I didn't want to cut it, as for me it's a sign of my identity. Creating a bun seemed to be the best idea. I threw the shoes that pained me and rushed to the door.

As I opened the door I heard the door knob click. The door opened and again I saw the guy that took me to this place. I moved in for punch but he successfully dodged me and my movements. Finally I was successfully able to punch him in the face. I looked back and saw his face which had lost the grin that he used to show me. He gestured his men not to chase me anymore.

I successfully went out of the building, on my way down and out of the building the people kept looking at me it must be because of my lack of shoes. When the elevator opened, I took the cap of the man wearing beside me and rushed out of the building. Even outside people kept staring so I had to hide my face and then I remember him saying.

"It is good that I brought you here to my home **Kyoko** before someone else recognized you and mistaken you for your twin sister. It may have caused her a scandal if other people saw you lying on the streets under the pouring rain"

I walked and walked again. The asphalt in the sidewalk is already warm. I felt hungry as I walked past restaurants and cafes. I saw different people both locals and foreigners. Some of them are couples while others are grouped into families or circles of friends but there are also those that fly solo. Ignoring the grumbling of my hungry stomach I kept on walking. But just as that guy said, I couldn't last a day without eating anything. It may be childish but it is one of my fears, being hungry.

While walking I saw this teenage girl looking at my feet. She was holding a guitar while seating down on the balmy sidewalks as people passed by her. With the very limited **Japanese** that I knew I asked her if I could borrow her guitar. She was looking intently at my head. I noticed that she was looking at my hair clip so I gave it to her who caused my hair to fall down and she handed me her guitar. I felt awkward on the floor like that. People simply passed us by both. Minding their own business, some people are already running with a cup of **Starbucks **on their left hand and handy phone on their right busy talking to someone rushed. The hustle and bustle of the cars on the street waked me completely. There are also school girls chatting and giggling noisily as they wave at the men who seemed to be looking at them.

Looking back at the guitar at my hands, I started to strum it to check whether the tune is fine. I played the first song that I ever wrote … **(Don't Cry-Park Bom, I don't own the song, no copy right infringement intended)**

Love seems to change so easily  
>In place of our own greed, a painful scar is left<br>Gotta let you go  
>(And please don't cry)<p>

I guess I was not really the person for you  
>I couldn't hold back my stupid heart<br>Which pained you  
>(And please don't cry)<p>

Here is the end for the both of us baby  
>And until the world would allow our love then<p>

**Chorus**  
>It's okay baby please don't cry<br>This long journey is about to end  
>But someday, we will meet again<br>In the next life, we will see each other again

**Verse Two**  
>Everyday we are blinded by our anger<br>What we were fighting about every minute  
>I cried every night<br>Baby I cried

All the long nights  
>I stayed up late crying<br>I spent them all alone  
>Baby I cried<p>

Here is the end for the both of us  
>And until the world would allow our love then<p>

**Chorus**  
>It's okay baby please don't cry<br>This long journey is about to end  
>But someday, we will meet again<br>In the next life, we will see each other again

**Bridge**  
>Sometimes when tears come to me<br>I remember our beautiful memories  
>I hope that you won't be hurt more<p>

Please don't cry

**Chorus**  
>It's okay baby please don't cry<br>This long journey is about to end  
>But someday, we will meet again<br>In the next life, we will see each other again

I didn't notice it at first, but tears starts to fall from my eyes as I played the guitar. People start to crowd around me so I lowered the cap to prevent them from seeing my face. People start tossing coins on the cup that was in front of me. When I finished the song someone put in large amount of money that overflowed the cup and then a man pulled me and the guitar away.

A guy wearing a very stylish coat around 20 to 24 years old shoved me inside his car. When he knew I was sitting comfortably inside he removed the hood that was covering his face and showed me his face and told me his identity.

"Hi I'm **Takumi** from the group called **Speed Stars **nice to meet you"


End file.
